In recent years, the customizing of vehicles has increased in interest. For example, it has become popular with vans to cut holes in the sidewalls and mount windows therein of any desired configuration. In addition, it has also become popular in automobiles to provide opera windows. For example, in U.S. Pat. No. 3,776,591, there is disclosed a method and apparatus for installing an opera window in the quarter panel of an automobile having an opening cut therein. Accordingly, it will be understood that there have been many attempts in the past to improve the appearance of vehicles, including providing them with distinctive as well as sporty features in order to enhance their appearance. It is therefore highly desirable to provide other arrangements for inexpensively enhancing the distinctiveness and/or the sportiness of vehicles.
Broadly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a viewport assembly which may be easily and inexpensively installed in the front or rear hood of a vehicle and thereby provide it with a distinctive and sporty feature to enhance the appearance of the vehicle.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a viewport assembly which includes a viewport and means for easily and conveniently mounting the viewport in the hood opening of a vehicle with a smooth transition between the viewport and the hood.